Ciruelo blanco
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Bueno, es un NejiHina, y gira en torno a Neji y su extraña conducta... Oneshot.


**Ciruelo blanco.**

_Summary_ -Se me acaba de ocurrir este pequeño oneshot de Neji y Hinata.

_**Ciruelo blanco**_.

Fue la misión más sencilla que hizo con su equipo en todo lo que iba del año. Escoltar a un neurótico perfumero quizá no requería protección de dos chunin y un jounin, pero el sujeto se veía tan... alterado, que Tsunade tuvo que convencerlo de que los tres eran ANBU, de otra manera, no iba a salir de la oficina.

Con excepción de un par de intento de bandidos, el sujeto llegó sano y salvo a su aldea, y como agradecimiento, les ofreció un frasco de su mercancía a cada uno.

-¿De verdad? -Tenten se veía completamente emocionada, dado un incidente ocurrido con un frasquito minúsculo que se abrió, disparando el aroma de canela y jazmín- ¿Puedo quedarme con este? -Preguntó la chica levantando el frasquito.

-Seguro. Son ustedes más de lo que me juró la Godaime. Se lo merecen.

Lee no quería perfume para él, pero su compañera le recomendó que se lo diera a su sensei, por lo cual el joven comenzó a revisar frasco por frasco.

-Uno de estos debe ser perfecto para Gai-sensei. -Decía Lee mientras debatía entre una esencia de sándalo y otra de romero- ¡No sé cual llevarle!

-Entonces llévate los dos, puedo prestarte un poco para que lo pagues -Le recomendó su compañera, a lo cual el jovencillo negó con la cabeza, se puso de pie de un solo salto y escogió un sencillo perfume de esencia de coco- ¡Este es perfecto para Gai-sensei!

La chica solo se rió por lo bajo, y notó que Neji ni siquiera se había acercado.

-¿Neji? -El aludido se volvió a su compañera- ¿No vas a llevar un perfume?

-No lo creo -Respondió inmediatamente- No creo que haya mucha diferencia entre llevar o no llevarme uno.

-Como digas -Tenten se volvió hacia Lee, quien guardaba los frascos de vuelta en la vitrina del perfumero, cuando notó un minúsculo frasco hecho de márnol- ¿Y este? -preguntó al dueño, quien lo tomó de sus manos al segundo- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es esencia de ciruelo blanco, y no es gratis.

Los tres se volvieron hacia el señor. En varios momentos del camino le habían dado ataques de histeria, pero esto fue muy repentino.

Como si ese frasquito tuviera algo más que un simple valor monetario.

-T-tranquilo. Solo quería una muestra.

-No señorita. La esencia de ciruelo blanco requiere un arduo trabajo, mismo que no se puede desperdiciar en muestras. Además, es mi mejor perfume, de ninguna manera lo regalaría.

-Entonces¿cuanto cuesta? -Murmuró Neji pensando en la testarurez de sus compañeros, misma que podría ocasionar que permanecieran hasta dos días ahí (o más) si el perfumero no les permitía una sola muestra del perfume- Quizá sea caro, pero podemos pagarlo, de eso estoy seguro.

Y sí. Unos minutos después, Tenten caminaba admirando el frasquito, que podía caber en la mano de un niño pequeño.

-Estaba muy caro -Chilló el seguidor de Gai- ¿Por qué no lo abres? No me gusta pensar mal de la gente, pero a lo mejor nos estafó.

-No -Neji rozó el frasquito- El frasco es de mármol y la tapa y los bordes de este, lo mismo que las letras, son de oro.

-Entonces nos cobró por el méndigo frasco -Tenten comenzó a romper el sello de seda que impedía que escapara la esencia- A lo mejor y el perfume ni es perfume.

Pero, con solo romper el sello que impedía que se abriera la tapa, el aroma se expandió alrededor de ellos, embriagándolos con la sensación de la esencia.

-¡Dios mío! -Exclamó aún extasiada Tente- Solamente la tapa huele así¿se imaginan cómo olerá quien lo use? Chicos, no es por nada, pero... este perfume es demasiado para mí. ¿No saben de alguien a quien le quede perfecto?

En ese mismo momento, la imagen de Hinata se coló en la mente de Neji. Su sonrisa, sus ojos blancos mirándole con ternura...

Y con la sensación del ciruelo blanco aún rondando a su alrededor, la sintió cerca de él, escuchando palabras que no tendrían lugar, imaginándola no solo cerca de él, sino a su lado, abrazándolo, recargando su cálido cuerpo junto al suyo, susurrando y gimiendo su nombre, volviéndose uno solo.

-¿Neji? -Lee logró que su compañero volviera a la realidad- Neji¿ya estás aquí?

-Estoy aquí. -Reaccinó el Hyuuga.

-¡Que susto nos diste! -Tenten puso en su mano el frasquito- Lo mejor será que se lo des, nosotros nos encargamos del reporte.

-¿Qué?

Lee agarró aire para comenzar a hablar y Tenten trató de simular una risa que amenazaba con escapar de su boca.

-Por unas dos o tres horas, lo único que salió de tu boca fue "Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... Ah... Hinata-sama..." -Lee se acercó y le susurró- ¿A poco ya tienen una relación tan avanzada¡Eso es tener suerte!

-¿Qué relación? -Neji se molestó- ¿De qué están hablando¿Cuando estuve diciendo eso?

-Estás bien dormido -Tenten logró tragarse su risa- Hace rato te nos perdiste, seguiste caminando en línea recta y fue donde te descubrimos murmurando el nombre de tu "querida" prima. Quizá te haga un "regalo especial" cuando se queden a solas.

Lee echó a reír aunque no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir la castaña, pero Neji lo entendió muy bien, por lo que, en lugar de lanzarles una mirada furibunda que les diera más cuerda, siguió el camino hasta la aldea.

-Estúpidos. -Fue todo lo que les dijo.

Pero, pensó para sí, quizá podría llegar a funcionar. Con un poco de suerte, posiblemente consiguera un beso, una palabra de gratitud. Maldición, se conformaba con la luz que emitirían sus ojos al recibir el frasco.

Y para cuando volvió a la tierra, se descubrió frente a la habitación de su prima. Ya era de noche y tenía el brazo a punto de tocar la puerta.

-Si Hiashi-sama me descubre, me va a ir muy mal -Se dijo en voz muy baja, y se volvió para retirarse, chocando con Hinata.

-¡Niisan! -Fue el leve gritito de la Hyuuga en lo que hacía uso de su pericia para no caerse, evitar que Neji se golpeara y, sobretodo, que el frasco que Neji tenía en sus manos no se rompiera.

Pero como no esperó que él reaccionara, se vio con el frasco en la mano, sostenida por las cálidas manos de su primo, en el suelo, en una posición definitivamente incómoda, por no decir indecente.

-Nii... Niisan...

En el momento en el que Neji apretó un poco la mano de Hinata, unas gotas de la esencia se esparcieron en ambas manos, inundando el pasillo con el aroma.

-Hinata... sama...

Todo valió en ese momento para él. Decidido a aceptar inclusive el rechazo, probó los labios de su protegida con fervor, disfrutando de las sensaciones que el sabor de su piel y el aroma que aún impregnaba el aire experimentara, llevándolo rápidamente a un estado de éxtasis que fácilmente fue descubrierto por la chica, quien a su vez, comenzó a corresponder el beso, ahogada también por la explosión de sus emociones, provocada por su primo, de quien no esperaba nada.

Pronto, las manos soltaron el frasco y abandonaron sus posiciones, buscando la sensación de la piel del otro, retirando poco a poco todas las prendas que interrumpían sus recorridos.

-Ah... A-aquí no -gimió la souke al sentir los labios de su primo atacando su cuello, besándolo con una pasión contenida aún desconocida para él, que lo llevaba a un mar de placeres de límites insospechados- Ne... Neji... -Volvió a gemir la chica al sentir los suaves labios masculinos atacando la naciente de su busto, recorriéndo peligrosamente sus zonas más sensibles- ¡Ah!

-Ejem. -Un carraspeo de un tercero hizo reaccionar a los jóvenes, y completamente azorados, descubrieron a Hiashi, quien no se veía muy feliz, pero tampoco se veía del todo molesto- Solamente dos cosas. Una, este no es el lugar ni el momento para hacer... "algo" así. Y en segunda, Neji, realmente me gustaría que mi hija se mantuviera virgen hasta su matrominio, o por lo menos hasta su mayoría de edad.

Y dicho esto, se retiró, dejándolos aún más confundidos.

Y cuando se vieron a los ojos, sus caras enrojecieron totalmente y trataron de no verse, cosa que fue prácticamente imposible.

-C-con permiso -Neji se levantó y trató de borrar los últimos minutos vividos en ese pasillo, pero la mano de Hinata lo detuvo- ¿Hinata-sama?

-Y-yo... -Neji observó que Hinata tenía de nueva cuenta en sus manos el perfume- G-gracias Neji. M-me gustó mucho.

Neji observó el rostro aún sonrosado de su prima, y un poco más animado, comenzó a besarla de nueva cuenta, acorralando el cuerpo de su prima entre el propio y la pared.

-Papá dijo...

-Lo que tu papá no sepa, no le hará daño -Le respondió el joven, volviéndola a besar; ella no se quedó atrás. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su primo, y ambos entraron a la habitación, donde se entregaron en cuerpo y alma a partir de esa noche.

**FIN**. Gracias por leer este oneshot, que está dedicado a las fans del **NejiHina** (¡Yay!) y a **Tierna Hinata** n.n (lean sus fics) Nos leemos pronto y mucha suerte. (Y recuerden, si se portan mal, inviten)


End file.
